


Behind The Scenes

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [6]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Implied Masturbation, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, camboy evan, mentions of exhibitionism/voyeurism, really sweet gay love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: After finding Evan doing shows online Vinny decides to confront him about what hes found, not to mention what they've done without knowing.[continuation of mechanicalreproductions fic read it its very good]





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Director's Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693615) by [mechanicalreproductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalreproductions/pseuds/mechanicalreproductions). 



> i liked the camboy fic so much i wrote a second part so read that first if you want context for this

Vinny fidgeted with the spoon he'd been using to stir his coffee a moment earlier as he sat in evans kitchen waiting for him to finish getting ready. He kept twirling it in his fingers and tapping it against the side of the mug trying and trying to think of exactly what to say to evan. He'd come so early because he just couldn't contain holding in his secret any longer, but now that he was here he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to say.

The thing was evan liked to put on shows online (vinny didn't exactly want to refer to him as a camboy but no doubt that was what he was) and vinny had stumbled across it by accident, at first. The thing was that vinny had come back, several times, to indulge himself under the anonymity of the chat room, as evan had plenty of fans, but evan had somehow taken a liking to him despite not knowing who he was and had offered to let him have private shows. An offer that while vinny felt somewhat guilty and a little strange as evan was his best friend, he couldn't refuse. It was like a dream come true having someone he had such strong feelings for, enjoy being such an exibitionist. 

Vinny however couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't right to let it continue without evan knowing, an perhaps he was just a little bit hopeful that it wouldn't really change anything. Evan was absolutely gorgeous and he really hoped to see more of him besides just occasionally catching glimpses of skin while evan was at home and comfortable. 

“Hey vin.” evans voice snapped vinny out of his train of thought. 

“Oh hey man.”

“Whats up? You said you wanted to talk to me about somthin?” evan asked sitting down across from him. Vinny swallowed and discovered that his palms were sweaty. He suddenly forgot what he was going to confess to evan, and even when it came back he had no idea how,

“Well uhm...see a little while ago….i was uhm...alone and relaxing...like people do and i was looking for,,,,some things for...y'know” vinny felt himself cringe slightly at his own awkwardness. Why the hell couldn't he just be straightforward, “ and while looking i accidentally found...you.” vinny couldn't seem to meet his bright eyes. 

“O-oh?” vinny saw evans face redden as though he already understood what vinny was getting at,or at least one part of it. 

“Uh yeah well...after that first time i kinda...came back...a few more times, several times actually, and you..might have invited me to see you..privately.” vinny forced the words out quickly, looking up at evans expression to gauge his reaction. 

Evans face was cherry red and he seemed shocked, vinny worrying about him knowing it had been him all those times had evidently been unfounded. Until now.

“So yeah i just...i mean in the moment i didn't know how to uh tell you i just ...i mean you seemed so...eager and never asked who i was and i just...but i guess i felt...guilty so uhmm...here we are.” vinny finally stopped himself from continuing to ramble on, though evan seemed to be individually remembering every instance in his mind with the new information that the person on the other side of the screen saying such explicit things and suggesting certain actions had been vinny. 

“Well uh….wow..” evan chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and very clearly trying to find words to express what he wanted to say. “I mean...well shit man...i'm sure youve got some ..questions.”

“Uhm kinda yeah…” vinny tried to think, though the whole situation was strange and somehow evan blushing and seeming just as awkward as vinny was very cute and therefore distracting. “I guess an obvious one is...why you do it at all.”

“Yeah it is..that ones easy though,” evan chuckled sheepishly “i just..like it. I like the attention, i like to put on a show, i like to make people happy. It's not cus i need money or nothin it's just fun and it makes me feel….pretty..” he mumbled the last word very softly but vinny still caught it. He wasn't about to admit it, but he found evans desire to be pretty very cute. 

“Well..i guess that makes sense, i don't really...get it but...makes sense.” vinny noded. “I guess another question is...why did you talk to me privately like that?”

“Well see..” evan shifted in his seat “ i just...liked you i don't know man i guess you always made me feel so good ...like i was attractive an i just...wanted to make sure you knew i appreciated it..an plus i didn't know who you were i guess i kinda hoped whoever it was would live close and maybe...wanna hook up sometime if they really thought all of those things y'know.” evan ran his fingers through his hair several times just sort of looking off into space thoughtfully. 

“Wow…’ vinny mumbled “well..what do we do now i mean...I don't know ...we've always just been...friends.”

“Well if that-just being friends- is what you want i mean….there's not...a problem with that...it'll be kinda weird but..” evan seemed disappointed almost. 

“Well what did...you wanna suggest” vinny asked, watching evan squirm at the question caused vinny's mind to want to wander, though he stopped himself from letting it.

“I...it's just that you came back i mean...did you..enjoy it that much?and like if you did then...we don't have to just do that kind of thing over a-a screen like that. “ 

“You mean you'd want to do something with me...in person?” 

“Well yeah uh exactly.”

Vinny was far too stunned to speak,and wasn't sure what to think of all of this, evan looked so expectant awaiting some kind of answer and vinny was suddenly anxious on what to do.

“I...i don't know about that...uh...i'm sorry..” he mumbled eventually. 

“Oh ...well hey is alright don't feel bad. We’ll...we’ll just be friends then.” evan tried to reassure vinny but had a hard time hiding the sadness in his expression. Vinny felt fairly terrible, he wasn't even sure why he'd hesitated only that now he'd lost his shot with evan. 

so there he was days later looking for evan, having the place where he typically held his shows bookmarked, but he couldn't find him, it seemed that evan had just stopped dong it. Unless he'd moved it so vinny couldn't find him again, which would have been, predictable and understandable though it made vinny sad to think about. He wished and wished he'd said something else to evan, even maybe would have been better than nearly lying to feel safe. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of, perhaps evans experience, or that something would go wrong and he'd lose his best friend. Now more than ever he was so close to just getting up and going to find him and tell him how he felt. 

After several minutes of silence and a blank screen vinny decide to do just that. Though he did get dressed first. Once again he didn't know what he was going to say, only that he couldn't take not seeing evan.

When he got there, Vinny listened around the house looking for evan, but it was nearly silent. With his car in the driveway and the door unlocked vinny assumed that he must just be in his room, possibly sleeping or something similar. When he slowly made his way up the stairs he could here soft metal (vinny wasn't well versed but he guessed based on the voice that it was marilyn manson) playing from evans bedroom. He held one ear to his door and didn't really hear anything other than the music. Unfortunately for him the door wasn't all the way closed and he accidentally leaned too far in pushing it open and stumbling. 

When he straightened himself he saw evan looking at him with wide eyes sitting up on the bed, the lower half of his body obscured but a comforter. Vinny cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence.

“Hey uh...sorry for waking you up...and not knocking uhm….i just was gonna ….talk to you uh..” he stuttered.

“Oh it's cool i wasn't really..sleeping…” evan coughed and blushed a little, “and you know i don't care if you knock or not we’re friends. What'd you wanna talk about.”

“Well…..” vinny hesitated but he'd already gotten all the way here and interrupted evan so he might as well explain himself. “It's just...about the other day...when you uh offered or suggested i guess that we should do somethings...together and well...i know i kinda turned you down and i really don't know what i was thinking i guess i was just caught off guard and...i guess what i wanna say is i didn't really mean that and- if you wanted to-i...i wouldn't mind maybe..” he trailed off very awkward about saying what he meant aloud.

“Are...you serious? Like you're not just fuckin with me right?” evan seemed hopeful but reserved as if he didn't quite believe what vinny was insinuating.

“Well yeah i wouldn't lie like that to you..” vinny shrugged 

“Well...sometimes people do..” evan mumbled but brightened up. “But if you really do mean it i just….god man you don't even know how much i wanna be with you.”

Vinny was suddenly aware of how hot his face felt, evans voice had a sort of longing desire in it when he talked about being with him, and he never expected that, he'd actually expected evan to flat out reject him after the last time and was reeling again but this time less nervous. He was more shy and awkward than anything.

“Are….do you really?” vinny finally asked in some disbelief. Evan just smiled warmly and, after shifting around some under the blanket, tossed the covers off himself and invited vinny to come sit on the bed. He was just wearing a tank top and sweatpants and looked somewhat unreal with how pretty he was leaning on one arm casually. Vinny tentatively placed himself on the edge of the bed and evan, after leaning forward to close the door, tenderly wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his hand around the back of vinny's head so he could push him softly into a kiss. It was light and sweet and evans lips tasted like chapstick and vinny couldn't help but pull him more into his lap to hold him.

“Does that give ya an answer vince?” evans voice was huskier when he pulled away, his hand not on vinny's neck caressing the side of his face.

“Yeah ...it does….” vinny murmured hardly thinking “but..you should tell me again.” 

Evan obliged eagerly with another more heated kiss, and another and the more they kissed the more exited they got. Evans hips moved some and vinny gasped and vinny's hands wandered and evan groaned. Evan was the first to move from vinny's lips to his jaw and then to his neck were he found it appropriate to leave several hickies scattered all along it. Vinny squirmed and whined some without meaning to and he could feel evan grin against his neck as well as the dark blush spreading across his face. 

“Aw you should make that sound again..it's so sweet.” evan whispered right under vinny's ear before kissing and sucking the skin right there, making vinny oblige him, not that he minded. 

“Uhm..ev..” he mumbled pulling at the hem of his shirt trying to ask permission to explore underneath without saying the exact words. Luckily evan seemed to understand what he meant and moved vinny's hands up his shirt only slightly before pulling away, inviting vinny to go further on his own. Shy though eager vinny did , feeling at the soft skin on his belly, broad back, and toned chest. He imagined leaving long scratches on his back and marks all along his chest and he closed his eyes taking in those, now very plausible, ideas as well and the feeling of evan being on his lap leaving little love bites all along his throat. 

“can i take this off?” evan murmured his hands just above the first button of vinns shirt, having stopped all activities to ask so politely. Vinny nodded sheepishly and evan raised an eyebrow before vinny finally worked up the courage and used his voice to say “yes”. Being rewarded with evan immediately pulling apart all the buttons on his shirt, god he was good at this, and start trailing his lips downward when vinny's shirt was tossed aside. He felt both exposed and safe. Shy about being seen but so very happy to see evan look almost reverently at his body.

Evan gently pushed vinny back onto the bed making it easier for him to climb on top of him and keep kissing is chest and stomach while feeling the other. Vinny had never been a fan of his body but the way evan looked at him, like he'd never seen another man before and was experiencing bliss just being allowed to touch him, was enough to make vinny feel attractive if not actively sexy. 

Evan trailed lower and lower and vinny began to see the bright red marks start to litter his stomach. Evan didn't pause until he reached the button of his jeans and looked up at vinny with half lidded eyes, his hands resting on his thighs.

“I'd like for you to use my mouth if you wanna baby.” evans voice was low and sultry and vinny couldn't even remember how to speak “i think you should choke me with it til i'm cryin and can't breathe..what do ya think sugar?” 

As much as vinny didn't wanna hurt evan he couldn't possibly pass up that kind of offer especially with evan looking so lovingly and longingly at him. Coupled with the pet names he was irresistible. 

“Ok..yeah uh...please?” vinny stuttered feeling a little self conscious of how evan seemed so good at dirty talk and how he couldn't say much of anything. Evan didn't seem to mind however and grinned like he'd just been told christmas had come early. He got up close to vinny again kissing him and slipping his tongue in vinny's mouth for a brief moment before sliding back down and unbuttoning his jeans and then just pulling off the rest of his clothes excitedly as though vinny's body were a gift..

“Oh you are so fucking gorgeous baby..” evan mumbled looking at him in awe. “God you look so much better than i imagined.” 

Vinny flushed even darker at hearing that, unable to comprehend that evan had imagined something like this. As if evan thought of him the same way vinny thought of evan. Which then made him want to see what was hidden under his clothes, though he'd seen it before.

“Uhm..ev before you….could i...see you again? I just” vinny bit his lip slightly “i think you're beautiful…”

It was evans turn to blush and he smiled sheepishly when he did, his whole facade of being completely in charge gone as he pulled off his shirt and slid off his pants so they were both completely naked and vulnerable in a special way with each other. Like before, evan was muscular but just a little chubby and, in vinny's opinion, perfect. He'd seen his body but a computer screen was nothing like the real thing, especially because vinny could just reach out and touch him, all of him. 

“You...you're very sexy…” vinny said cupping his face, “ i mean it, you're a beautiful guy..” he interrupted when evan looked like he was going to argue. Instead he just grinned and kissed vinny's hand. 

“You're an angel vince.” was evans response as he slid downwards again and held vinny's thighs in his hands, kissing his way up them and leaving yet more hickies. Vinny gasped softly and covered his mouth with his hand watching evan get closer and closer to his dick. 

Evan made and kept direct eye contact as he slowly pushed vinny's cock into his mouth and down his throat, it was clearly a difficult fit and evans eyes watered some, though that had the effect of his already bright pretty eyes looking brighter and shinier. Vinny tried to refrain from grabbing the back of evans head and fucking his face right there, his mouth was so wet and warm. It was better than he'd imagined, especially evans expression looking so pleased and as though he was enjoying having his whole mouth filled so he could hardly move his jaw.

Evan adjusted as much as he was able and began moving, pulling his head on an off vinnys dick but in a light way, as though he were teasing. He wrapped his hand around the base of vinnys dick, twisting his hand slightly when he pulled off, though still mostly just to tease him. Vinny groaned both from need and wondering if evan just wanted him to be noisy. Evan still didn't pick up the pace only giving vinny a very specific look, he was sure he knew what evan wanted somehow but he was shy and evan was already having trouble. 

Vinny let him keep going at the slow pace, as he enjoyed the teasing, it still made his breath grow more ragged and he whined when evan would move even a little differently. 

“Ev please….i need more..” he gasped as he became more unable to handle the gentle bobbing of evans head.

“Hmmh” evan just hummed with vinnys dick still in between his lips causing vinny to shiver.

“Do...i have to...make you?” vinny tried to sound threatening but he stuttered and evans face lit up when he came at him from that perspective as though he wanted that all along.

Vinny grabbed a handful of evans hair and pulled him off his dick, evan gasped slowly when he did his eyes half open as if in sudden bliss, vinny watched his chest rise and fall for a moment before he pulled him up for a kiss. 

“Do you want me to make you?” vinny asked softly. 

“God vince i'd like nothing more.” evan replied looking at him like a dog at the foot of his master.

Vinny took that as his permission to pull evans hair harder and shove him back down on his dick, it was as though something came over him and he derived a thrill from hearing evan gag on his cock. Evans face was flushed and there was excess saliva dripping from the very few corners of his mouth not filled. Vinny pulled him back off again and shoved him on not entirely noticing the deep groans escaping his lips.he was shaking and evan looked so good being used for both their enjoyment. 

Vinny continued to fuck his face, evan only gagged the first few times but his throaty humming was equally as sexy and felt wonderful around vinny's cock. Vinny could hear himself murmuring things about how it was good but wasn't even sure what he was saying as he was so caught up in the bliss of it all. Evan held his own hands behind his back and the picture of him on his knees, naked and struggling to swallow vinnys dick was a sight to behold.

Vinny could feel that he was close to finishing and evidently so could evan who pulled away from vinny all together, though he was subjected to having a huge chunk of his hair yanked on. 

“We’re not done yet baby don't quit on me.” evan murmured his deep husky voice sounding slightly strained. He held vinnys dick but he wasn't moving, just holding it in place. There was saliva still all over evans mouth and chin and he was breathing heavily, though he clearly had some mischief in his eyes.

“Can i ride you baby? I wanna feel this, “ he asked giving vinnys dick a few strokes up and down for good measure. 

“Please you'll look so lovely,” vinny mumbled in spite of himself. He couldn't think fast enough to imagine what that was like but he didn't have to. Evan pulled away from him for only a moment to reach in a drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. He pushed vinny back on the bed so he was laying down and climbed on him, straddling his midriff. Evan covered his fingers in lube and propped himself up slightly so he could reach around and push his own fingers in his ass. Vinny watched him nearly breathless as he moved and fingered himself on top of him, groaning and panting with one hand on vinny's chest to steady himself. Vinny was enjoying the show but not content to just sit there.

Vinny tentatively wrapped his hand around evans dick, jerking him off in time with how he was fingering himself. Evan let out a few soft ‘oh’’s and deeper grunts.

“How’s that?,” vinny asked nearly whispering.

“Good baby, it's so good..” evan mumbled “but i want this now,” he pulled his fingers out of himself and vinny's hand away from his cock which was hard, dripping and agitated. He moved back so he was sitting on vinny's hips and regarded his dick with an expression he'd never really seen on evan, as though he was slightly intimidated. Evan noticed him looking and smirked.

“Hope i can take it. My jaws sore from earlier..” he chuckled and vinny flushed.

“Oh..”

Evan kept his smirk and took his already slick hand and covered vinnys dick with lube before moving so he was right over it.

“god... fuck thats big…” Evan huffed as he lowered his body down onto vinny dick gasping and groaning as he tried to get used to it, vinny desperately tried to hold still so he wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't help the urge to flip evan on his back and fuck him into the sheets til he screamed. Evans ass was just to firm and hot and perfect. He didn't stop himself from groping it and feeling up his thighs as evan tried to adjust to vinny. 

“Oh shit...you should keep doing that…” evan muttered as he moved ever so slightly testing the waters. Vinny squeezed his ass again enjoying the look on evans face when he did so. 

Evan finally started actually moving and vinny held onto his hips as they started off slowly. Vinny let evan do most of the work at first until evan decided to pick up his pace and vinny went along by rolling his own hips upward and pushing him down slightly, earning him a long moan from evan. He didn't exactly notice it but he was softly whining and gasping himself, his focus was just on evan and what evan was doing and how he was feeling and the expressions on his face and the noises escaping his throat. 

“Oh fuck oh vince..” evan exclaimed as they worked together , evan swearing everytime he would come down just as vinny pulled him, “god vince that's so good please..” 

“Thats it ev...keep going...god you looks so lovely. “ vinny rambled back at him, he could see evan was close to climax and was well aware he was too and just wanted to make everything last as long as he could. 

“Vin..vince fuck i...i'm i'm getting…” evan couldn't even form full sentences and barely could say full words.

“I..i know keep going baby..good boy..” vinny encouraged him trying to move him faster desperately interested in hearing him scream if he could make him. Evan seemed to like the praise and vinny kept repeating how he was such a good boy and how he looked so pretty.

“God..vincent…”

Evans back arched some and he was louder than he'd been the whole time as he came, holding onto whatever part of vinny he could grab as something to keep him stable. Vinny held him and then gently thrust a few more times so he came, he squeezed evans hips so much that when his hands were pulled away, dark but not nasty looking bruises were in place of his fingers, marking their territory without meaning to. They lay panting for a few moments holding their positions until vinny pulled evan off him and set him down right beside him on the bed. Evan closed his eyes, smiling and they both just sat there contented and exhausted. 

“Oh no...i hurt you..” vinny mumbled seeing the marks on evans hips as he looked over his body. 

“no baby it's alright i like that, plus it means i'm yours.” he patted vinny's face gently though he smiled mischievously. 

Vinny sighed a little, he didn't like leaving full bruises on evan, but it wasn't like anyone would see them more than likely.

“I suppose you're right..” he mumbled before having an idea and leaning down kissin over the marks gently. He adored the look evan gave him after and how red he was. 

“Gotta take care of you.” vinny kissed the bruises again and then went up and kissed his lips. Evan looked so happy being fawned over and very cute when he was too embarrassed to meet vinny's gaze. 

“Can't hardly believe it man...me n you just…” evan ran his fingers through vinny's hair “even if this was a one time thing..”

“Well it's definitely not a one time thing..for me anyway.” vinny said raising an eyebrow. The grin evan gave him was the widest one yet.

“You mean that?”

“Of course.”vinny planted a kiss on his forehead “i couldn't sleep with you if i didn't love you and ….i love you more than anything. I never wanted it to be just a one time thing.”

“God i'm so fuckin happy to hear you say that.” evan said looking the part, his expression joyful but as though he was about to cry. “That was the best time i ever had cus i just...love you so much.” 

They both giggled and vinny buried his face in the crook of evans neck . 

“I can't believe all this is cus i was just looking for...uhm...and found you.” vinny chuckled sheepishly

“You can say it outloud y'know,” evan said amused “i mean you already caught me doin it.”

“Is that what you were doing?”

“What’d you think i was up to?”

Vinny just shook his head laughing, “no wonder you were already…”

“Nah that was you.” evan teased grinning. Vinny gently punched his side.

“So uh are we like..together now or” vinny asked after a pause.

“Hm well lets see we had sex and then admitted to loving each other, i don't know man maybe we’re just really good friends,” evan joked and vinny rolled his eyes.

“I mean it though.”

“I just mean that like...fuck id hope we’re together at least in some way.” evan petted his hair “id love to be with you.”

“Well good..that's all i want,” vinny smiled “well that and maybe a nap.”

“Hand me the blanket and come cuddle me sweetheart.” evan instructed softly. When vinny obeyed and curled up next to him , evan put his arms around his shoulders again and kissed the tip of his nose smiling.

“I love you vincent, sleep tight.”


End file.
